There's Something About Bakugou
by ohmytheon
Summary: After Bakugou is hit by a villain's unknown quirk that produces some strange side effects, both Uraraka and Kirishima have a very interesting day trying to help him. (Aged-Up, Post Canon, Kirikacchako)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** I can't believe I'm fucking writing this. God, I am a hot mess. I just wanted some Kirikacchako. This is what I give to the world? This ridiculousness. There are a ton of plot holes in this and I am very aware of them, but sh, let's just have fun here. Or try to anyways. I almost didn't want to publish this under my actual name, but then I changed some things around and I felt better about it. Yes, this is a Lust Quirk fic with NO smut. I mean, there's definitely some hot and heavy stuff, but besides Bakugou's foul mouth, nothing super serious happens. This is a story about consent, damnit, and one cannot do that under the effects of a quirk. And it's also a story about friendship and feelings and a shit ton of awkward feelings dumped on Uraraka and Kirishima all at once. I have this almost entirely written, so that's nice.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I don't even want to own this dumb idea. lmao

* * *

It wasn't really Uraraka's fault that Bakugou was hit by that other villain's unknown quirk. She had been in the middle of fighting another villain, her back open for attack, when Bakugou had landed onto the scene and saw a villain come up from behind her. The villain she was fighting was huge, but he made the fatal mistake of breaking up the street in his attack, so she practically ripped the ground out from underneath him and dropped it on him down on him. A move like that took a lot of focus and strength, so she didn't see the other villain.

Bakugou reacted without thinking, launching himself towards her like a rocket and shouting, "Uraraka!" to warn her before shoving her out of the way of the villain's blast. It hit him instead, knocking him off course, but he flipped over to correct himself and landed on his feet and one hand, skidding at least five feet back before he came to a stop.

A wave of dizziness swept over Bakugou as he stood up straight, but besides that, he didn't feel much different. His heart was racing from the adrenaline of the fight and he always ran hot because of his quirk. Maybe he was a little breathless, but then he had just made himself a missile. He shook his head, getting himself back into it, and his eyes zeroed in on the villain whose quirk had hit him. Whatever it was, it must not have been very strong because Bakugou didn't feel hindered in the slightest.

"Oh no you don't!" Bakugou yelled when the villain turned tail and ran upon realizing that his quirk hadn't had whatever intended effect he'd expected. However, when he reached the alleyway the guy had ran into, Bakugou found it completely empty. It was a dead end - except for the manhole near the back. He swore. The sewers were a place that he did not like trodding around. After tearing it open and looking inside though, he found nothing and he dropped it down with a loud clang, fighting the urge to let off explosions out of frustration.

It wasn't like him to let a villain get away. Bakugou had to shake his head again. He did feel a little foggy now that he wasn't in the middle of a fight, but nothing too major. Maybe the villain's quirk had disoriented him enough to allow the asshole to escape. Still pissed Bakugou the hell off.

There was a loud crash behind him in the street, reminding him that he was in the middle of something. By the time Bakugou ran back out of the alley though, the major fight was over and the villain was in custody, forcing him to come to a halt. Bakugou's eyes swept over the scene - rubble everywhere, smoke rising, police, but no one seriously hurt - but it felt like he was searching for someone in particular. He caught a glimpse of pink and white, Uraraka talking to the main officer, and his heart dropped into his stomach.

A sick feeling hit him immediately as he turned in the opposite direction of her, but he ignored it as he walked towards the nearest uniformed officer to inform him of the villain that had gotten away. They needed to comb the underground area quick if they were going to keep the trail from going cold. Normally, nothing could phase Bakugou's laser pointer focus on the job, but his eyes kept drifting over to where Uraraka was, his heart thumping wildly every time he did so, until finally he had to force himself to leave the area entirely.

For some reason, everything was tugging him towards her. Maybe he'd congratulate her on a job well done. She'd done an excellent job capturing that one villain. That had to be why he kept feeling the urge to walk towards her. Something to do with admiration and respect. She'd really grown as a hero in the past few years, beyond anyone's expectations, including her own. He'd known she was capable of greatness since their fight at their first Sports Festival, but it had taken some time for her to realize it herself.

Also, had her hero costume always been that tight? She had definitely grown in some other areas as well.

Bakugou blinked, startled by the thought, and then jerked himself away from her. Where had that come from? He walked halfway in her direction without even realizing it.

She started to turn around, but he began to walk away before they could connect eyes. She could deal with the reporters. After all, she had been the one to take down the main villain. Sure, he'd saved her from that other villain, but Bakugou was in no mood for reporters. There was still a strange feeling in his gut and a slight headache was building. Reporters really liked Uraraka because she was so friendly and willing to answer questions while dealing with him was a lot like holding a hand grenade.

To be honest, Bakugou felt like one right now and the pin was sitting very precariously in place. It must've been from letting that villain get away. He was pissed about it and was not relishing the idea of telling the pro hero that he worked under about it.

Tired of being on the scene, Bakugou stomped away, quieter than most people would expect of him. By now, Uraraka had the full attention of media, alongside two other heroes that they worked with. He thought they were snot-faced brown nosers, so it was best that he stay out of the limelight anyways. To be fair, he kind of hogged it most of the time, which was only natural because of his record and his quirk. He could afford to let those below him get a taste of it.

Because he was leaving though, he missed the way Uraraka looked around for him and her comment, "It's thanks to Ground Zero that I was able to capture him though. If not for him, I would've been knocked out of commission by a villain that came up from behind! He's being camera shy today though, I guess."

* * *

Uraraka was blushing as she made her way through the office, everyone congratulating on a job well done. This was the first time since getting hired on here that she'd taken a villain down more or less on her own. Maybe none of them had actually expected her to be able to throw down with a villain, but she had shown them. The other two sidekicks that had been there besides Bakugou were even looking at her differently. They'd been shaken up by the way she'd slid around the area, tapping the ground so that everything the villain broke became a meteor.

Still, as happy as she was about what she'd done, she really wished that Bakugou had stuck around. He was getting better on camera dealing with the reporters, but he'd vanished without so much as a word to her. Hopefully he'd gone to get checked out by a medic after being hit by that villain's quirk since they didn't know what it did yet, but she doubted it somehow. Still, he wasn't in the office from what she could see. He wasn't at his desk at least.

It made her feel anxious. Bakugou was probably pissed at having to "save" her from the other villain and getting hit in her place. No doubt he would ream her out for it later. He never kept his opinion about anyone's perceived failures to himself, although she knew by now it was so that they could improve.

Once she sat down at her desk, Uraraka took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment. Before UA, no one had talked about how much paperwork was involved in being a hero. It was almost just as exhausting. She had to get this report about the attack done before the end of the day. As she got started it on her computer, she squirmed in her seat and pulled on her costume. It sure would've been nicer to do this in something that wasn't so damn tight.

After about thirty minutes, the monotony after the fight was beginning to drag Uraraka down. She decided to break it up by getting a water from the kitchen. On her way there, she spotted Bakugou rounding the corner of the hallway and a smile lit up her face. "Hey! There you are! You just vanished on me."

Bakugou's eyes latched onto her and he froze on the spot, looking like a deer in headlights. His obvious surprise caught her off guard and she halted as well, leaving the both of them to stare at each other. Now that they were in better light and they were in the heat of battle, she was able to get a better look at him. His face was flushed, like he might be running a fever, and he looked close to sweating. His breathing appeared slightly jittery like he'd just gone on a run. Had he really gone to the gym after dealing with those villains?

"Are you okay, Bakugou?" Uraraka asked him, tentatively stepping closer. His red eyes were locked on her, his gaze so intense that it make her throat constrict. What was that look for? "Did you get checked out?"

"Checked...out?" Bakugou croaked. It sounded as if the words had to be torn out of his mouth. "Why?"

"For when you got hit by that villain's quirk?" Uraraka reminded. He didn't seem to understand what she was saying. No, he definitely hadn't gotten looked at afterwards. She sighed. It really was irresponsible of him. He should know better. Sometimes, his pride got in the way though. Well, if she was going to have to drag him to their medic, then so be it. "Bakugou, you really should go get looked at." She started to reach out for him to feel his forehead. "You don't look we-"

Bakugou snatched her by the wrist before she could touch him and a shudder went through him. Maybe a cold chill? However, it was hard for her to think about when he was looking at her like that. His pupils were blown wide to the point where the reds of his irises was just a ring, The pink flush went from his cheeks all the to his ears. His touch was so hot and she could feel his explosive sweat coating her skin. He was actually starting to pant from the effort of something, his eyes traveling down her eyes to her arm and finally to her wrist where he was holding onto her with a tight but not painful grip.

Uraraka felt as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest as she gaped at him. In the words of Bakugou, what the fuck was going on with him?

"Ba-Bakugou?" she managed to stammer.

"Gods, Uraraka, you're so…" Bakugou swallowed and stepped closer into her space. She backed up out of habit, not afraid of him but to give him the wide berth he usually demanded, but then he was in hers again, until he had her pressed up against the wall. "You're so small."

Uraraka furrowed her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I bet I could pick you up and pin you against this wall like it was nothing," Bakugou murmured, practically talking to himself.

Blush flooded Uraraka's cheeks. "Bakugou!"

Oh my god, had he really said what she thought he did? She really didn't want to take it that way, especially if he didn't mean it. (Not that it mattered if he meant it or not because, well, that was absurd, why would she want him to mean it?) However, as slow on the uptake as she could be about these things, it was hard to misread the way he was looking at her now.

Licking his lips, staring her down. Like she was a _treat_ that he wanted to devour on the spot.

When Bakugou lifted his other hand to touch her face, Uraraka jumped a little, but she couldn't take her eyes away from him. He was taller than her, so she had to crane her neck back to look up at him. His eyes dropped from her face to that exposed skin and he trailed a finger down her jaw and then under her neck until it hit the neckline of her hero costume.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Uraraka was starting to tremble a little, which was embarrassing, but it was so hard when Bakugou raised her wrist up over her head. He stepped even closer to her so that their chests were touching. She could feel the shaky way he was breathing, the hard planes of his muscles, and smell that explosive scent that was (intoxicating) just him.

Bakugou didn't seem capable of words. He didn't seem capable of anything that didn't have to do anything with her. She had never experienced something like this in her entire life - where nothing in the world mattered to someone except for her. When he dipped his head down and nipped at the exposed skin of her neck, Uraraka almost jumped out of her costume in surprise and an electric shock went all the way to her core. So startled, she shoved against his chest as hard as she could. He let go of her wrist and stumbled backwards, blinking in confusion.

"Oh my god, Bakugou, what is wrong with you?" Uraraka demanded, blush covering the entirety of her face and all the way down her chest. She was entirely too hot in her hero costume. It felt like too much material and not enough at the same time, considering the way it hugged all of her curves. She pressed a hand against her neck where his lips and teeth had been, feeling a wet spot there. "You can't just… You can't just!" She couldn't even get the words out of her mouth. "We're at work!"

Yeah, like that was the only crazy thing about this situation. Sure, she and Bakugou got along fairly well all things considered. There was an obvious mutual respect for each other. There was no way she could deny that he was pretty hot. Okay, really hot. Especially in his hero costume. And there might have been some tension between them in the past months that she had chalked up to her imagination. But he'd just said that he could pin her against the wall and then he had his hands on her and-

No, no, no she was not going to think about that now.

"I…" Bakugou looked at his hands as if he didn't know how they had moved to touch her. "I don't know. I just… I had to…" He licked his lips and his eyes flickered to hers. She held her ground, but she honestly felt like she could melt into the ground right now. "I had to taste you."

"That's…" Oh gods, she didn't know how to react to that, especially coupled with the look he was giving her right now, like he was ready to dive in for more. Now that he'd had a taste, he didn't want to stop. "I think that villain's quirk messed with your head."

"I'm pretty sure it's just you," Bakugou told her.

Uraraka stepped forward, meaning to grab him and drag him directly to their boss's office, but then hesitated. She didn't think touching him was a good idea. He was practically shaking with the effort to not jump her on the spot. "How about…?" She tried to think of something, anything, that would get them out of this situation. If he was suffering a side effect from the villain's quirk, she didn't want him to be humiliated at work once it wore off. No way would he want these things - no way would he want her so strongly - if something wasn't wrong with his mind. "How about I take you home? You can get some rest. I bet you'll feel normal in the morning!"

A wolfish smirk crossed Bakugou's face, which made her feel like shrinking. Bakugou had a way of making himself appear larger than life at times, but Uraraka had learned to stand tall with or against him when he got like that. For some reason though, she couldn't muster it. "I thought you'd never ask."

An uneasy feeling crept inside of Uraraka's mind. Maybe she'd said the wrong thing.

* * *

After talking it over with their boss, the pro hero had decided that it was best if Bakugou went home. He was starting to look more feverish and was far too distracted to get anything done. It was close for their shift to be over anyways and they'd done a damn good job taking down that one villain today already. Besides, she could do the rest of her paperwork at home and email it to him later.

Uraraka didn't think it was a good idea if he tried to drive, but she also wasn't sure if her driving him home was a good idea either. There was little choice in the matter. They last about five minutes before Uraraka had to pull over in a screeching halt and force Bakugou to get in the backseat. He was far too handsy. Her face was going to be permanently red from the way he had been tracing circles on her thigh. She was breathing heavily through her nose and tightly gripping the steering wheel as Bakugou cackled lowly in the back.

Well, at least he was enjoying this. Uraraka felt like she was going to explode. Sure, she had definitely fantasized about what it would be like to have Bakugou's attention like this, but it was quite another to have it. And wow, was it freaking intense.

When she pulled up to his apartment, Uraraka hesitated. On one hand, she wanted to kick him out and then speed off home so she could hide in her bedroom and freak out. On the other hand, she was genuinely concerned about Bakugou. He clearly wasn't feeling well. If he was sick, then she would feel guilty about dealing with it on his own. Sighing, she got out of the car. She had a feeling that she was going to regret this, but Bakugou's strange behavior was worrying her.

"Okay, when we get inside, you should lay down," Uraraka told him as they walked up the stairs. "I'll fix you something to eat. I can't promise it won't be as delicious as what you normally make, but it's better than nothing."

When they made it to his place, Bakugou leaned a shoulder against the door as he unlocked it and grinned down at her. "Or you can just lay down with me. I'm pretty sure you'll be delicious."

Uraraka's whole body turned hot. She had never had someone speak to her like that and she didn't know how to respond to that. "Bakugou, you're clearly sick and possibly delirious." He had to be because there was no way that he would say something like that, especially to her. What had that villain's quirk done? She ducked under his arm to get into the apartment and pointed to his bedroom as she went into the kitchen. "Change - now."

"I actually like it when you're bossy," Bakugou said as he did as he was told.

Uraraka breathed a sigh of relief as she began to root through his fridge. The moment of reprieve was definitely needed. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she'd get it taken care of. Just get some food in him, get him in bed, and then go get some research done. A few of the villain's victims were in the hospital, even though none of them had been hurt physically as far as they could tell. If she could see how they were doing, then maybe she would know how to handle Bakugou.

"Thank gods you made soup the other night," Uraraka mumbled to herself. She pulled out the pot and set it down on the stove to heat up.

However, when something as solid as a wall pushed up against her back, she stiffened. Bakugou pressed himself fully against her, his hands resting on the counter so that his arms were on either side of her. A part of her knew that she should feel trapped, but instead she felt guarded. He had such a distinctive smell about him that she couldn't help but inhale for a moment. For some reason though, it just made her feel guilty. He wasn't feeling well. He wouldn't want this normally.

"Bakugou, I don't think-"

"Then don't think," Bakugou told her in a rough voice. "You talk too much, Round Face."

Before she could say anything about that, Bakugou buried his face in her neck again and licked a line from her pulsepoint all the way up to her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine so violently that she actually shook. No, this was bad - mostly because it felt so damn good - which made the whole thing very wrong. She turned around to face him, putting her hands on his chest to shove him away again, when his lips captured hers and a million tiny explosions went off in her head.

He was so warm from his body all the way to his lips, his heat bleeding into hers as he pressed her back against the counter and his hands lifted to cup her face. He kissed her like he needed her to live, like she was as vital as air, and it was so difficult not to get wrapped up in it. Bakugou was passionate about everything he did, sometimes to the point where it came off as rage, and he was no different here. She lost herself for a moment in it, forgetting what she was doing, until he groaned so deeply that she felt it in his chest.

Uraraka pulled her head back. "We shouldn't-" But then Bakugou chased her lips, kissing her again, and it was really hard not to melt into it. She let out a squeak and jumped when she felt Bakugou's hands on her butt and then he was lifting her in the air like it was nothing and dropping her down on this kitchen island so that he could step in between her legs. Holy shit, this was better than one of her daydreams.

"We definitely should," Bakugou told her, his lips just centimeters from hers, making her tip forward. "You don't know how much I've thought about doing this to you."

"D-doing what?" Uraraka didn't think she could handle the answer, but asked anyways.

"Fucking you on the kitchen table at work," Bakugou said, the words hitting her like a bullet shot at point blank. He swore all the time, but never about that and never like that with her. It send her mind in a spiral. "You wiggle that ass of yours in that tight costume whenever you're searching for something in the fridge. Drives me fucking mental."

This was out of control. This would too much. How had she not known any of this? Okay, so there might have been some tension between them recently, but she could always chalk it up to the adrenaline rush that came with being a hero. It made her feel ridiculously confused, but Bakugou left her little time to consider it with the way he was kissing her. He clung to her, pulling at her costume like he could physically rip it off of her. She could barely breathe from the way he was going at it, kissing down her neck and unzipping her costume from the back.

"Wait- wait-" Uraraka grabbed him by the wrists and pulled his hands off of her. Bakugou leaned back to look her in the face, but there was something hazy about his eyes. They were definitely filled with something desperate and wanting, but also something else. He couldn't match her gaze for long. "If you've felt like this, uh, for a while, then why now?"

"I don't know," Bakugou said, sounding a little confused himself. "Ever since you took down that villain today, you've been on my mind - this has been on my mind - and then I saw you at work and when I grabbed you by the wrist, I just-" He blinked. "I couldn't stop myself."

Oh. Uraraka tried to wrap her mind around it as best as she could. The answer hit her like a subway. "Right after you got hit by that villain's quirk." She had known that it had messed him up somehow, but he'd been acting kind of like a drunk horny guy before straight up trying to ravish her in his kitchen. It must have been some sort of - gods, she did not want to think about this - lust quirk. Maybe it affected pheromones or the libido or, oh hell, she didn't know.

But it meant one very huge thing: she had to stop this right away. Bakugou wasn't in his right mind. She shouldn't have let it get this far, but then he'd started talking and it had sounded like straight out of a fantasy.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Uraraka asked, a smile crossing her face.

"I kind of like where I have you right now," Bakugou quipped.

She laid a hand on his chest, feeling those muscles under her palm. Why was he making this so hard? "Well, there are a few things that I want to try and I'd be a lot more comfortable with….something soft to land on."

"Oh, I like the sound of that even more." The smirk that appeared on Bakugou's face made him look like he was the big bad wolf and she was little red riding. It sent shivers up and down her spine. It did sound as if Bakugou had wanted this before he had been hit by the quirk, but whatever it was, it had escalated the desires by tenfold and he literally couldn't control himself, so she would have to do it for him.

Uraraka got off the table and pushed him toward the bedroom. "You got protection?" He nodded his head. "Then you better get it."

He did as he was told, ducking through the door. She turned on her heels and began to rifle through his work bag until she found what she was looking for. It made things look worse, but it was the only thing she could think of. What else could she do? She had to subdue him somehow and short of knocking him unconscious she wasn't sure how she could contain him. If she left, she was fairly certain he would follow.

Stepping into the bedroom, Uraraka prepared herself to be mauled, but when he made a move towards her, she held up a hand. "You said you like it when i'm bossy, right?" She pulled out the handcuffs from behind her back, the regulation ones that every hero and sidekick were given. His eyes went to them, immediately wary, but she steeled herself and stepped towards him, pushing against him with a finger. "I want to be in _complete_ control. I want you to be at my mercy for once."

Bakugou licked his lips. "Fucking hell, Uraraka."

With every step she took toward him, he took one back towards the bed until the back of his legs hit it and he sat down on it. Uraraka propped one foot on the bed next to him and shivered as he ran a hand all the way up her calf to her thigh, getting dangerously close to her center. He went to pull her closer, but she stopped him again and he let out a growl. Her brain was having a riot right now, but somehow she managed to keep going.

When she took one of his wrists and clasped the handcuff over it, he shuddered with anticipation. It was always strange to be cut off from one's quirk. The quirk suppressor handcuffs were one of the best inventions in the past two years. She was lucky that he kept them with his other hero gear like she'd thought he would. The reason why he was so willing to go through with this was because he wanted her so much and the quirk was making him blind to everything else.

Uraraka felt bad - she really did - but it had to be done.

Without warning, she twisted him around and handcuffed his other hand behind his back. So distracted from the quirk and whatever effect she had on him because of it, the action was easier than she'd expected. She tapped him with her fingertips and sent him floating to the ceiling. He was already thrashing by the time he hit the top and shouted, "What the hell, Uraraka!"

"I'm sorry, Bakugou!" Uraraka called up to him, cringing visibly. "I think you're under the effect of that villain's quirk and I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"Damnit, Uraraka, when I get down there, so help you God, I am going to fuck your world up in about ten different ways!" Bakugou yelled. It was an interesting way of putting things, considering how he was still clearly very turned on. Instead of kicking her ass though, she was pretty sure that he had other plans on how to wreck her.

"Sorry!" She waved at him meekly and pulled out her cell as she stepped out of the room, leaving him to float and shout uselessly. There was only one person she could think of to call, so she picked the name out of her contact list and dialed. Hopefully he wasn't busy or this was going to be a struggle. It took thirty long seconds, in which she half-listened to Bakugou's very descriptive complaints, before the other person answered.

"Hello?"

Uraraka gasped in relief. "Thank gods, Kirishima, I need your help!"

"Shit, Uraraka, is everything okay? Are you safe?" The panic in Kirishima's voice was overrode by his immediate determination to help. He was such a good friend. With Bakugou and her working at the same hero agency, she had really gotten to know him better and get closer after graduation.

"Oh, um, I'm safe, but I…" Uraraka didn't know how to word this whole situation without it sounding terrible and awkward. "I need you to come to Bakugou's place."

There was a long pause until Kirishima finally asked, "What?"

"I need you to help me with Bakugou!" Uraraka exclaimed into the phone. "You know that confrontation we had earlier today with those villains?"

"Yeah, I saw it on the news. You kicked some serious ass. I was surprised Bakugou didn't show. You know how much he loves to hog facetime on the news despite hating reporters."

"One of them escaped. Bakugou got hit with his quirk. There isn't much information on it, but he's, um, having some issues and I...I can't help him on my own." She most definitely could help him, but it felt all sorts of wrong. It felt too much like taking advantage of him for her to be comfortable. He might've said that he'd been thinking those things for a while, but he had never so much as tried to act on them or even hinted that he wanted her (or she had missed it), so it had to be the quirk doing most of the talking. "Please, I don't know who else to call. I could call for an ambulance, but I think he might actually kill me if I do that."

Kirishima hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, good point." She pressed a hand against her face. This was way too much for her to handle in one day. She was still exhausted from fighting with that villain earlier. Fending off a terribly horny Bakugou had been even worse. "Not gonna lie, this is weird, but you sound desperate, so I'll see if I can get out of here early and head that way."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Uraraka gushed into the phone.

From the bedroom, she could hear Bakugou shouting her name and, "You're killing me, Uraraka, you're fucking killing me, you goddamn tease!" and she let out a whimper after she hung up the phone. It would take Kirishima at least thirty minutes to get here and that was if traffic was light. All she could do was sit in the living room and wait. It was going to be painful.

In the meantime, Uraraka made a phone call to their agency. "Hey, I was wondering if you could send me the files on that unknown villain?" She turned her back to the bedroom door, as if that would make Bakugou's threats any less worse. "Mmhm, yeah, and the hospital records of the victims, if you could." She grinned nervously when the sidekick on the other end asked about Bakugou. "Oh, he's fine! Sleeping it off, ha. You know him - stubborn as all get out. I mean, I assume that's what he's doing. I just dropped him off."

The best option would probably be to get him to the hospital, but short of calling for an ambulance, there was little she could do. If she could maybe get to the bottom of this villain's quirk now that she was watching go through it firsthand, maybe she'd be able to figure out how to help him without involving doctors. She wasn't quite sure he would ever forgive her if she called emergency services for him. Hell, she wasn't even sure if he was going to ever forgive her for either not sleeping with him or letting him make out with her under the influence.

Oh, wow, Uraraka had not planned on this absurdness happening to her when she'd woken up this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Contrary to what the title of this fic suggests, not everything is about Bakugou. The bestest boy, Kirishima, makes his debut in this crack fic!

* * *

Kirishima arrived forty minutes later and not a second too soon. Bakugou had gone oddly silent in the past ten minutes, although she knew that he was awake. It made her anxious. He was probably plotting something or trying to figure out a way around her quirk. With his hands cuffed behind his back and his quirk inhibited, it left him with as few options as she had. When Uraraka ushered Kirishma inside like they were in some sort of secret club, he gave her a weird look, but he didn't say anything.

"So, uh, what's up?" Kirishima asked. Although he was wearing a loose t-shirt, he was still wearing the pants of his hero costume, having come straight from work without even changing completely. Bless him. "Where's Bakugou?"

Uraraka rubbed her arms and let out the most nervous, awkward chuckle of her entire life, which only made Kirishima look at her even more oddly. "Well, um, about that… He's kind of...tied up at the moment." He gave her a look that told her he was both confused and needed her to continue. "So he got hit with that quirk and he seemed fine at first, but then, um, well, he started acting really weird and, uh…"

Suddenly, Kirishima locked in on something, his eyes going wide, and he pointed at her. "Is that a hickey?"

One of Uraraka's hands flew up her neck to cover what was most definitely a hickey that she hadn't even been aware that she'd had ( _Damnit, Bakugou, you can't just go marking people_ ) and she flushed deeply. "N-no!" He gave her a flat look with pursed lips and put his hands on his hips. He definitely wasn't believing her. "Maybe?" She hid her face in her hands, leaving the hickey out in the open to be seen, but it was better than her face right now. "I can't deal with him right now. He...he pretty much mauled me and tried to, um, have sex with me in the kitchen."

Kirishima choked on whatever words he was going to say and managed a single, "What?"

Uraraka pulled her hands away from her face. "I think the villain has some sort of lust quirk. I've been combing through the hospital reports of his victims, but they kind of vary-"

"I need you to slow down."

"-Like they seemed okay at first, maybe a little out of it, but that was it," Uraraka continued, having built too much momentum and panic while waiting for Kirishima to arrive. "It was only until their significant others showed up that extreme changes in their behavior popped up. One nurse walked in on the third victim and her boyfriend. It was, uh, pretty graphic. Apparently they'd been trying to wait until marriage, but the woman was very….insistent."

Letting out a tired sigh, a bemused expression on his face, Kirishima sat down on the couch. "So Bakugou has been hit by this quirk and he - what? - really wants to get laid?" Uraraka shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "It sounds like it's picky though. He didn't try dry humping anyone else at the office?"

"As far as I know, no…." Uraraka didn't want to admit that she didn't like the idea of Bakugou being all over another girl, especially at work, but she would've no doubt heard something if he had. She didn't think it likely though. He had sounded as if he'd been caught off guard by the sudden, overwhelming need for her. "From what he said, he felt mostly normal until we made contact."

Kirishima rubbed his head. "And the other victims reacted that way with their significant others only?"

"Well, there were only two exceptions: one man, who was fine around his wife, but went ballistic when his brother-in-law showed up."

"Oh, awkward."

"And the other man was single. He was arrested three days after being discharged." Uraraka scrolled through the report that she'd downloaded onto her phone. "He tried breaking into his neighbor's apartment and kept shouting very descriptive actions. He had to be restrained and sedated."

There was a long pause in which both of them considered their options. Uraraka wasn't too sure what to make of the reports, but she had an idea. The only issue was that she was the problem. Bakugou hadn't reacted this way towards anyone else at the office or the people he'd talked to at the scene of the villain attack. He had admitted to only feeling this way after seeing and touching her. But it sounded so silly to think that it was because of her.

"Maybe…" Uraraka bit her lip. "Maybe the quirk centers around the people the affected person is attracted to." That nervous laughter bubbled to the surface though and she waved a hand frantically. "But that's silly! Bakugou isn't attracted to me."

"You just said he tried to screw you in the kitchen." Kirishima snorted, looking half-amused by Uraraka's flustered reaction and half-flabbergasted himself. "You're wrong though. He's most definitely attracted to you. He rants about you all the damn time."

Uraraka blinked. "He...does?" She couldn't believe it. Kirishima said it like it was nothing, but meant quite a bit to her. Not that anything would come about it.

"Yeah, so I think your theory makes sense." Kirishima stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. "I guess you need me to deal with him, right?"

"He's, uh, really strong," Uraraka said thickly, not sounding her smartest after an hour of detective work.

Kirishma interlocked his fingers together, flipped his hands to pop his fingers, and then raised them over his head to stretch, like he was about to go do a work out. Dealing with Bakugou in this state might be just that. "So where is that explosive bastard?"

"He's, er... handcuffed on the ceiling of his bedroom."

The silence that stretched between them was definitely uncomfortable as Kirishima stared at her. "You know, I know what you were going for, Uraraka," he told her, "but that's really fucking kinky."

"I didn't know what else to do!" Uraraka exclaimed. "You don't know what he was like!"

Kirishima gave her a smirk. "I'm starting to realize why he's so crazy about you, damn." She reached out to smack him on the arm and he didn't even bother trying to pull away from her, merely laughing in response. "I've never thought of having sex while floating in the air, but now…"

"Would you just go deal with him after I deactivate my quirk?" Uraraka snapped, itching to put her fingers together again. She had been holding onto her quirk for so long. She'd built up a tolerance and also strength and it helped that she wasn't using it on herself, but almost an hour straight was putting a strain on her. "I can't go in there. You didn't hear him screaming. I'm surprised his neighbors haven't called the police. Thank gods he lives on the top floor."

"They're probably used to it," Kirishima said distractedly as he swaggered towards the bedroom door. She followed after him much more timidly. She wasn't the type of girl that shied away from a fight, but this was something else entirely. He grabbed the doorknob. "Okay, one, two, three - go."

As Kirishima slipped inside the room and hastily shut the door, Uraraka pressed her fingers all together and said, "Release." She heard Bakugou shout and then there was the loud thump of him landing on the bed. She had been worried that he might've scooted somewhere around the room in an attempt to get down, therefore causing him to land elsewhere, but he hadn't.

Uraraka breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the door. Kirishima might be able to talk some sense into him, maybe get him to cool it until the quirk wore off or convince him to go to the hospital. She wasn't sure what else they could do besides wait. According the the reports, the only person to recover quickly had been the one that had had sex with her fiance at the hospital. She didn't know what she would've done without Kirishima here.

Of course, Uraraka about jumped out of her skin when Kirishima began practically shrieking, "Uraraka! Uraraka, get in here no- oomph! Damnit, Bakugou, sto-"

Kirishima's shouts for help were so unexpected that Uraraka burst into the room without thinking. What she saw had her coming to a complete halt. Kirishima must have been halfway through taking the handcuffs off when Bakugou had turned on him, except instead of fighting him, Bakugou had Kirishima pinned on the bed and was straddling him, his knees digging into the bed around Kirishima's hips. The redhead's eyes were wide with shock as she struggled to shove Bakugou off of him, but Bakugou seemed viciously determined to give Kirishima a hickey that matched Uraraka's.

"Uraraka!"

"I-" She leaped into action, jumping on the bed so that she had a better angle. Grabbing Bakugou's wrist that didn't have a handcuff on it, she pulled on it hard and around his back again. Despite being distracted, he was ready for her this time. He rolled with her as she pulled. Since she was standing on a wobbly mattress, she lacked any balance and went toppling over him and Kirishima, flopping on the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

Before she could get up though, Bakugou's attention switched to her and he knocked her back onto her stomach as she was pushing herself up. "Told you I'd fuck you up," he hissed hotly in her ear with such a heated promise that she couldn't help but squeak. His body was as solid as a rock on top of her. He must have been biding his time in here, waiting for her to mess up.

But then Kirishima was pulling Bakugou off of her. He set out a few kicks and explosions, but Kirishima took the brunt of them with his hardening quirk and managed to handcuff him again. "Now, Uraraka!" She threw a hand back and snatched him around the ankle, activating her quirk once more, and then threw him to the ceiling. He hit it much harder the second time around and was four times as furious, kicking and bucking uselessly, while Kirishima helped Uraraka back to her feet and they staggered into the living room.

As if barely able to stand on his feet, Kirishima all but collapsed back on the couch, a shell-shocked expression on his face. "Holy shit." He ran his fingers through his red hair, making it stand on end even more. It looked more of a mess than usual from Bakugou yanking on it. "Holy _shit_."

"Did he-?" Uraraka managed to gasp out, bent over with her hands on her knees.

Blush flooded Kirishima's cheeks almost as red as his hair. "Yeah, um, I-I think you were understating when you said 'insistent'. I'm thinking more like crazed." He leaned back against the couch and sucked in a gulp of air. "You let him down and he complained about how ridiculous you are, but then the second I uncuffed him, it was like he just snapped and he rounded on me."

"Right when you touched him," Uraraka said, standing up straight.

"Maybe it activates on touch?"

Uraraka twisted her lips into a frown. "He bumped shoulders with a man on our way inside and didn't try to maul him or anything. And none of the victims reacted to any of the doctors, nurses, or paramedics."

"So...there has to be some level of attraction or desire already."

"I guess so…"

That left Uraraka and Kirishima staring at each other awkwardly, a million and one things settling in between them as this theory and the knowledge it brought sat in the forefront of their minds. There was a matching hickey on Kirishima's neck, although his looked angrier, probably as a result of Bakugou's frustration at being stuck on the ceiling for so long. He was manic with desire at this point.

"How long does this last?" Kirishima finally asked, tearing his eyes away from her.

Pulling up information again on her phone, Uraraka read through a bit of it quickly. "Looks like it varies. Two days seems to be the maximum, twelve hours the minimum, but there's no way to determine how long it will be."

Kirishima groaned. "Two days? We have to get him to a hospital. You can't keep your quirk on him for that long and short of tying him up or sedating him somehow, I don't know what else we could do." He shook his head. " _We_ can't even do anything about it. I swear it gave him super strength somehow. I couldn't get up no matter what."

Uraraka bit her lip. "Did you hesitate to?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, did you hesitate to push him away? You know, because you kind of…"

Kirishima's nostrils flared as he breathed through his nose, but then he looked away from her, guilt seeping onto his face. Kirishima had never been known for being able to hide how he felt. A part of her had always thought that he had a thing for Bakugou, but he'd never acted on it when they had been in school. Maybe he hadn't known what to do with those feelings. Uraraka certainly didn't know now even after graduating. She'd never even acted fully on her feelings for Deku, leaving them to fade away until one day she'd realized they weren't there.

"Gods, this is embarrassing," Kirishima huffed.

"Feels kind of surreal, doesn't it?" Uraraka admitted, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"It's been…" Kirishima gazed down at his feet. "I mean, it's been for a while, but he never seemed interested in me that way. I thought maybe and then you two started working together, so I just…"

"Told yourself that it was never going to happen and to give it up?"

Kirishima laughed awkwardly. "When you put it that way, it sounds kind of sad."

"If you makes you feel any better, I never acted on how I felt because I thought he might be into you," Uraraka offered. He shot her an incredulous yet hopeful look. She'd never been good at hiding how she felt either, although she had eventually learned to do it somewhat. Still, she recognized that expression on his face because she felt it as well. "If this is any indicator, I think he's more attracted to you. You're much more attractive and you're stronger; you're funny and kind." She flopped back on the couch and squeezed her eyes shut as her face screwed up in frustration. "I'm sorry. That sounded so...petty."

"Stop it, Uraraka, it really doesn't, not when I was thinking the same thing before about you," Kirishima confessed.

They heard a thump in the bedroom where Bakugou must have tried getting down from the ceiling, only to float back up and hit it again. Her quirk tugged at her gut just a twinge, but she ignored it. She did feel a bit sick, but it had nothing to do with her quirk right now. She kind of felt like she'd fallen into an alternate dimension or maybe she was dreaming.

"This must be really weird for you," Kirishima said, sounding uncomfortable, like he didn't want to say anything. Uraraka looked away from the bedroom door back to him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You like a guy only to find out that he likes his best friend...again?"

Uraraka had not admitted to thinking about just that, but honestly, it was impossible to miss. First Deku, who had turned out to have feelings for Todoroki, and now this? That had been an awkward enough situation as it was. In the end, she'd ignored it until finally the crush was just gone and any lingering feelings of jealousy or resentment had transformed into a close bond with Todoroki. It had been neither his nor Deku's fault that her feelings could not be returned and honestly she was so happy for them both now.

However, to have something similar happen to her for a second time, except this time knowing that at least some feelings were returned, even if it was just attraction, was absolutely absurd and stupid. Was the universe conspiring against her? Did it want her to be alone? Because there was no way she was going to fight this. She didn't have the energy or desire to do that to Kirishima, who had been nothing but a kind and good friend to her. Now that it was out in the open, she could see how much he liked Bakugou, which made things all the more awkward for her to recognize those same feelings in herself.

It put both of them in a terrible position where neither one would try to compete with the other and she had a bad feeling that it would end up with both of them ignoring how they felt.

Ugh, of course, this had to happen right when she had begun to tell herself to fucking _do something_ about how she felt instead of hiding.

"It's okay," Uraraka told him, already feeling herself accept defeat, whatever that might entail. To be honest, she cared about Kirishima too much to do anything that might hurt him. Still didn't mean that this didn't sting. "I mean, at this point, I should expect it - that I'm always going to be a second choice."

"Hey now!" Kirishima turned on her sharply. "You are not a second choice. You're not a back up. You are _nothing_ like that." She gave him a sour look that told him he didn't have to say these things, but she appreciated them nonetheless. It only seemed to rile Kirishima up more and he twisted in his seat so that his entire body was facing her. "I'm serious. You're Ochako Uraraka, Uravity, the Zero Gravity Hero. You're kickass. You're empathetic. You're cute as hell. You're like…" He waved a hand in the air. "You're like lightning in a bottle."

Uraraka snorted. "What?"

"I don't know," Kirishima said, shaking his head. "You know, you're like… You're really pretty to look at, but you can be dangerous as all get out when you're in a fight."

Uncontrollable giggles began to tumble out of Uraraka. "I think you're spending too much time around Kaminari." Even though they could still hear Bakugou struggling in the other room, she felt a little lighter. Kirishima had always had that effect on people though. He brought everyone together. Back in school, he had very often been the bridge between Bakugou's group and Deku's. "Thank you though."

"I'm just saying," Kirishima pressed on, folding his arms across his chest, "if I got hit with that lust quirk, we would not be talking on this couch right now."

"Kirishima!" Uraraka wrung her hands anxiously on top of her knees. "You don't have to say that. It's okay."

The boy didn't even have the decency to look ashamed or embarrassed, looking her directly in the eyes without a hint of blinking. He definitely spent too much time around Bakugou. "I'm not lying."

This time, when they stared at each other, there was something very different in the air, a kind of charge that almost propelled her forward, but Uraraka did not have the willpower to dissect it. She felt like she'd run a ten k and came home to find out that all of her furniture had been moved and she wasn't even aware of how she'd come up with that analogy but it worked. Kirishima was not the lying type - he had too good of a heart - but it was still strange to hear it. Uraraka had gotten a lot better about her confidence in herself, not needing it from other people as much anymore, but everyone had their insecurities, even heroes. She knew that Bakugou and Kirishima did as well, although it came out in different ways.

"Thanks, Kirishima," Uraraka told him, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

Kirishima winked at her. "I mean, any time you're down for an intimate encounter on the ceiling…" She smacked him on the leg with her free hand again and he laughed once more.

"You all having fun out there without me, you bastards!" Bakugou screamed from the bedroom, his voice only slightly muffled. Uraraka pulled her hand away as she and Kirishima cringed, no longer able to avoid why they were here in the first place. "You're literally driving me up a wall! Let me down, Uraraka, or I swear to everything, you're going to regret it!"

Sighing, Uraraka unfolded her legs and set her feet back down on the ground. "I already do."

"So what are we going to do about this?" Kirishima asked her. "Do we just wait or call an ambulance? Did no one figure out a cure for this quirk once a person is affected?"

"Well, the woman who was caught being intimate with her boyfriend at the hospital…" Uraraka really did not want to bring this up, but it had to be said. She'd originally thought that maybe the quirk had just worn off, but judging from the nature of this quirk and Bakugou's erratic behavior, she knew that she was wrong. "Afterwards, she was fine, back to normal. Plenty confused and exhausted, but she was completely coherent."

"Oh." Kirishima swallowed a lump in his throat. "That is...one hell of a cure."

Uraraka didn't think her cheeks could handle blushing much longer. Her whole body felt hot now. "We don't even know if...one time would work. Apparently, they went at it for a while before the occupant next door complained that someone was watching, uh, porn in the other room."

"So if we want Bakugou to go back to normal right away…"

They connected eyes and burst out into hysterical, panicked laughter at the same time, pressing their hands to their mouth to try to stop themselves.

Once she'd managed to contain herself, Uraraka slid her hands from her mouth to cover her eyes. This could not be real. When she'd pictured doing something with Bakugou, it had not been under any of these circumstances and she had not been talking about it so upfront with Kirishima, who was also into him. She was going to have weird dreams about this until she was on her deathbed. It brought up way too many uncomfortable feelings that she did not want to figure out.

"We can't do that," Kirishima said, dropping his hands. "It's not right with him under the influence of that quirk."

"I know."

"Even if he did want to do it before getting hit with the quirk, even if it's just taken out his control, it feels wrong. He's not in his right mind."

"Agreed."

Kirishima fixed her with a look. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair to us either."

She hadn't thought of it that way - that it would be a sacrifice on their part - but now that he'd said it, she couldn't help but agree. As usual, she had only been considering how he might feel about the whole thing and not what it would mean for her. Uraraka knew that she was sometimes too sentimental, but she could admit that she wanted a little romance.

"Let me see your phone real quick," Kirishima said. "I want to look something up in the documents real quick." She handed it over to him. As he searched through it, she tugged at her uniform again. She'd still not changed out of her hero costume, only getting rid of the excess gear, and she was getting really uncomfortable, especially after that whole fiasco on the kitchen table, but she had nothing to change into. "I've got an idea."

That distracted Uraraka from her costume situation. "Yeah?"

"Goddamnit, you assholes!" Bakugou shouted, a loud bang against the bedroom door that startled Uraraka. He must've managed to scoot towards it on the ceiling.

Kirishima gave her a grim look. "Bakugou is not going to like it one bit." She didn't think he would like anything if it didn't involve him mauling one of them, maybe both. Oh boy, now there was a thought. She was going to give herself a headache or a heart attack at this rate. She had to get her mind out of the gutter, but it was hard. "So, with the second victim, his girlfriend came to visit with her best friend. The guy started acting crazy with her, so she had to leave the room. The doctors didn't know what was going on at the time - they thought it was a domestic spat - so the best friend went in there to confront him for scaring his girlfriend and he just stopped."

Uraraka furrowed her brow. "She was able to cancel it out?"

"That's what it reads like to me," Kirishima said with a shrug of his shoulders. "He went right back to it when the girlfriend came back in though."

"I wonder why."

"Well, he kept shouting for the friend to get out of the room, called her some pretty nasty names." Kirishima handed her phone back to her so that she could look through what he'd been reading. "It sounded like he really didn't like her at all."

Uraraka hummed thoughtfully. "So his feelings for her were like the opposite of attraction." He nodded his head. She looked up at him. "Okay, so if someone who Bakugou doesn't like comes over, then maybe the quirk will be inhibited around them until it completely wears off, as long as we stay away."

A weak smile crossed Kirishima's face. "I've got the perfect person in mind."

It hit Uraraka like one of Bakugou's explosions to the face. "Oh no. He is _really_ not going to like that."

But it was either that or the hospital and she had a feeling that Bakugou would rather ride this quirk out without being subjected to doctors. He hated getting checked up by their medic at work, preferring to tend to his wounds on his own. He didn't like anyone to know when he was injured or it made him think people were looking at him like he was weak.

"If this doesn't work, he goes to the hospital," Uraraka sighed. "Either way, there's going to be some serious consequences."

Whatever. They would get passed them. She had to make sure he was okay. If not for Bakugou pushing her out of the way, it would've been her affected with this weird lust quirk and she did not want to think about what might've happened then. She probably would've tried climbing Bakugou like a tree at work. Now that would've been humiliating. She would've had to change her name and flee the country. She wasn't quite sure if she wouldn't have to do that now once the quirk wore off Bakugou.

"Well, this has been an enlightening day," Kirishima quipped as Uraraka made the phone call.

Uraraka blew a tired raspberry. Seriously. It was exhausting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** This is definitely a four-part story, so the next chapter WILL be the last. Also, I just wanted an excuse to write more Uraraka and Kirishima, the two best sunshine people in the BNHA world.

* * *

While waiting for the third party that would help defuse the lust bomb that Bakugou had become, Uraraka and Kirishima had tried to distract each other with smalltalk, but it was so difficult when there was an insanely horny Bakugou in the other room. They couldn't avoid or ignore him, but they didn't want to talk about it either. How do you not think about the fact that the guy you like wants to sleep with you and their best friend or you and their… favorite co-worker?

Now that she thought about it, Uraraka wasn't quite sure what she was to Bakugou. She thought of them as friends, but Bakugou very rarely admitted to such things, even if he did have them.

There was also the fact that Kirishima had more or less admitted that, if he had been in Bakugou's position right now, this whole thing would still be happening. It made Uraraka blush all over again just thinking about it, so she tried not to, but then she find herself thinking about him in his hero costume and that brought all sorts of other thoughts to the table.

Honestly, had she been hit by that lust quirk or had it rubbed off on her in some way?

She must have been in a daze again when Kirishima waved a hand in front of her, "Earth to Uraraka." She jumped a little and snapped her eyes back to his. "You okay? Well, you know, besides the obvious."

Uraraka painted a smile on her face. "Oh, yeah! I'm good."

Back in the bedroom, Bakugou had gone silent again, but he'd spent the past twenty minutes kicking and banging against the ceiling and coming up with some pretty inventive things that he wanted to do, which made made it difficult for them to ignore the whole situation. Now that he was quiet, it should've been easier, but she couldn't just pretend that they were simply hanging out in Bakugou's living room for no reason.

"Hey, after the weird day we've had, I think we can be honest with each other," Kirishima pointed out with a chuckle.

"You're right," Uraraka sighed. "I'm just…"

"Embarrassed?" Kirishima offered. "After what we just went through and established?" Uraraka floundered a little, but the nodded her head. This whole thing was embarrassing. How was she going to face Bakugou at work once the quirk wore off? She'd let him kiss her senseless, handcuffed him, and floated him to the ceiling. "Trust me. Nothing is going to faze me at this point."

Playing with the pads of her fingers, Uraraka looked down at her feet. "Did you really mean it when you said…?" No, she shouldn't even ask that question. What was the point? To torture each other more? To make things even more awkward? He clearly liked Bakugou. She was acting dumb. "You know what? Never mind. I'm being silly."

"Did I mean it when I said that I'd be all over you if I'd been hit by that lust quirk?" Kirishima continued for her. She glanced at him for only a second and then bobbed her head side-to-side to let him know that he was on the right track. "Hell yeah I meant it. You were cute at school. Man, Kaminari had such a huge crush on you-"

"W-what?" Uraraka exclaimed.

Kirishima cringed a little, but he was still grinning. "Maybe don't tell him I said that." She didn't even know what to think of that, seeing as how she'd never known. Then again, she'd been so distracted by her crush on Deku and then school to become a hero that she hadn't been the most observant when it came to herself. "But you're pretty damn hot now."

She snorted. "It's okay if you're just joking. I wouldn't be upset."

"I'm not joking!" Kirishima told her. "I'm being serious here." He could tell that she didn't believe him and it was frustrating him. "Okay, I was kind of joking at first because I didn't know how you felt and I didn't want to make you even more uncomfortable than you already were, but I'll be honest. I really wasn't."

Uraraka shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "It's just hard to take it seriously."

"Why?" Kirishima sounded genuinely confused and looked it too as he gazed at her.

"Because, you know, you're…" Uraraka waved a hand at him.

Kirishima looked down at himself. "You just pointed to all of me."

"Yeah!" Uraraka exclaimed. "You're like...all muscle-y and strong, handsome and kind, and stuff!"

A splash of pink covered Kirishima's face, like he was blushing, but that was absurd. She couldn't make Kirishima blush, not when she was just being honest. "Kind, huh? Didn't know being kind was that big of a deal, seeing as how Bakugou isn't known for being sweet."

"You are," Uraraka pointed out. "It's one of the most attractive things about you - besides looking like you could bench press a car." This time Kirishima was the one to snort. "So it just seems impossible that you'd think that about me."

Kirishima just looked at her. "Bakugou was right: you _are_ weird." She harrumphed and he grinned at her. "If I'd been hit by that lust quirk, you would've had to tie me up just the same to keep me from jumping you. Bakugou's not the only one that's noticed those thighs and butt."

This whole situation was absurd. She didn't know why she'd started this conversation. It wasn't like her to bring up topics that would make someone say something that would stroke her ego. She didn't go fishing for compliments. She didn't go fishing for anything. She just stayed in her little bubble, pining and hoping that she wouldn't always just be the cute or sweet friend and not doing anything about it.

Honestly, she was really tired of being like that.

With a swell of courage that she hadn't thought herself capable of before, Uraraka stepped forward, cupped his Kirishima's face, and kissed him straight on the lips. At first, he reacted about as well as she'd expected, clearly caught off guard, but then he responded enthusiastically, grabbing her by her hips and pushing her back against the fridge so hard that it rattled.

When they broke apart for air, Uraraka's entire face burned red and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and I just-" She was going to die of humiliation today.

"It's okay," Kirishima said, sounding a little breathless and bemused. "I think it's clear I didn't mind."

"Please, don't…" She peered at him in between her fingers. "Don't think that I'm like…" Kirishima raised an eyebrow and she dropped her hands. "I let Bakugou kiss me and then I kissed you and I don't-"

Kirishima pulled his hands from her hips and put them on her shoulders to steady her. "Breathe, Uraraka." She did as she was told, taking a deep breath and staring back at him. As she did, the blush slowly left her cheeks. "We're in a really tense and confusing situation." He smiled at her. "Honestly, I feel better after that. The tension was getting so thick that I was beginning to go crazy."

Uraraka gave him a tremulous smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kirishima pat her on the cheek. "We're good."

Right then, there was a knock at the door and both of them startled so bad that they physically jumped away from each other, except Uraraka was up against the fridge and hit the back of her head. She muttered a swear that she'd learned from Bakugou last week under her breath and rubbed the back of her head while Kirishima made his way over to the door and opened his.

"Thank gods you're here," Kirishima greeted.

Deku stepped inside, looking distinctly confused. When he had asked for the address over the phone, it had occurred to Uraraka that he had never been inside Bakugou's place. However, after a brief look around, he nodded his head, as if this was what he'd expected. It was his day off, so he was in regular clothes. She felt bad about calling him over here - they'd interrupted one of the few times that Deku and Todoroki had off together - but short of calling his mom (which neither Kirishima nor Uraraka could handle), Deku was their best option.

"So, uh, what's going on?" Deku asked curiously. "You sounded frazzled on the phone."

Uraraka and Kirishima looked at each other and then she stepped forward. "Long story short, Bakugou got hit with some sort lust quirk that makes him crazy around the people that he's attracted to."

"Oh." Deku looked at them, his head swiveling back and forth. "Oh!" A nervous smile appeared on his face as both Uraraka and Kirishima tried to stare back at him with the straightest faces possible. They were not going to say it out loud. "That would explain those marks on your neck." Uraraka tried to cover hers up again while Kirishima shook his head. The damage was done. "What do you need me here for then?"

"Every time we go near him, he loses his shit and basically tries to hump whoever is closest," Kirishima said, which caused Uraraka to put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from making the world's most awkward laugh. "We did some digging and it looks like the quirk is cancelled out when they're around someone they feel…in the opposite way for."

Deku nodded his head again. "You mean, someone Kacchan doesn't like."

"It sounds so mean when you say it like that," Kirishima mumbled.

"It's all good," Deku said with a chuckle. "Kacchan and I will never be friends like normal people, but we can at least respect and work with each other these days." He smiled brightly. "At least I can help him now, although I'm sure it will just anger him even more."

"It's either this or the hospital," Uraraka said.

Taking off his jacket, Deku asked, "So where is he?"

"In the bedroom," Kirishima said, pointing to the closed door on his left.

Before Deku could step inside and face Bakugou, Uraraka remembered something important. "Oh, wait!" Deku looked at her questioningly. "He's kind of...handcuffed and floating on the ceiling right now. I don't want to release my quirk if he's not over the bed. He was moving around earlier."

"I don't even want to ask how you managed that," Deku sighed. He pushed up his sleeves, opened the door, and stepped inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakugou roared upon seeing neither Kirishima nor Uraraka. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, DEKU!"

Deku looked back at them and gave a thumbs up, saying, "You're good," and Uraraka released her quirk. She saw Bakugou collapse on the bed with a furious grunt. They briefly connected eyes and a fire scorched in his red eyes hot enough to make her take a step back, but then Deku kicked the door shut as Bakugou startled to scramble awkwardly off the bed. There was a heavy thump against the door that looked close to breaking it. "Put a chair under the knob for good measure!"

Kirishima did just that, jamming the back of a kitchen chair under the doorknob, and then jumped back when the door rattled again. "Sorry, Bakugou, it's for your own good!"

"You better let me fucking out of here, Kirishima," Bakugou threatened on the other side.

"No can do, bro."

"Kacchan, just relax and take a breather," Deku said calmly. "You're dealing with the side effects of a quirk."

"I don't want you in here with me!" Bakugou snapped. "Where the hell is Uraraka?"

"She can't come in here," Deku told him. "Neither can Kirishima."

A low growl from Bakugou was followed by a brief moment of silence where Uraraka stared at the door. She somehow knew that Bakugou was leaning against it right now. She could hear him panting from the effort. Everything in him must have been screaming to get to either her or Kirishima - to find some sort of release with them. She hoped that the quirk was making things physically painful.

"You don't understand," Bakugou said, his voice strained as if his entire body was tensed up. "You don't know what she feels like - what she tastes like. I can't just… I don't just want her. I _need_ her."

The quirk must have been stronger with her because he'd had more of her. Well, he hadn't had her, but they had been making out pretty hot and heavy there for a moment. He'd only had a brief taste of it with Kirishima. The quirk did seem activate by touch and he'd done a lot of touching with her. Oh boy, she was never going to live this down. None of it.

"I know," Deku sighed, "but part of that is the quirk talking. Try to think clearly."

It wasn't all of the quirk, but some of it was at least. Maybe that was why this whole ordeal stung a little. Maybe he was attracted to her, but it might only be in passing or...as just a piece of ass. Maybe he didn't really care about her at all. The more she thought about it, the more morose she got. It must've shown on her face because Kirishima put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I think it might be best if you two leave for a while," Deku told them from the bedroom. "Get some take out or something." He paused. "Maybe a drink or two. I feel like this is going to be a long night."

"So I'm stuck here with just you?" Bakugou demanded.

"Look at it this way," Deku replied. "If they leave, I can let you out of the bedroom."

Bakugou groaned. "You are literally the last person I want to spend the night with right now."

Already she could tell the difference in Bakugou's behavior. He might've been pissesd, but he was calmer at least. He wasn't screaming any obscenities or making comments about what he wanted to do to them. Uraraka wasn't quite sure she was ever going to recover from Bakugou saying in detail how he wanted to go down on her. Even Kirishima had been stunned into silence. But now Bakugou was being more rational. He was responding instead of lashing out. Deku being in there with him was working.

Kirishima tugged on her wrist as he started for the front door. "Shoot us a text if you need anything. We'll warn you when we're on our way back."

While Uraraka was reluctant to leave Bakugou (and she knew Kirishima felt the same way), it was for the best. They could do little more than tease Bakugou by being here right now. Besides, it would feel good to finally change out of her hero costume. It was much too tight. They could swing by her place and then pick up some food.

"He'll be fine," Kirishima insisted as they made their way down the stairs.

Uraraka let out a breath, but then nodded her head. Of course, she was worried about Bakugou, but she knew that he was in good hands with Deku, who was one of the few people that would be able to overpower Bakugou if he did try to break loose. She trusted Deku. Hopefully, by the morning, the quirk would be completely worn off with Deku around and Bakugou would be back to himself.

Instead of feeling any sort of relief though, Uraraka only felt more nervous. Bakugou back to normal was going to be really awkward after today. She had absolutely no idea how he was going to react to any of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** I cannot believe that I wrote this. I can't believe I'm considering writing a smut sequel. This fic isn't a hot mess. _I'm the hot mess._

* * *

Kirishima offered to drive since Uraraka had clearly had the more exhausting day. Both of them had been through the ringer with Bakugou and all the revelations that they'd had to deal with after, but she had also taken down a villain earlier today. It was hard to believe that it was the same day. This morning, she'd been on a routine patrol with Bakugou and another pro hero at their agency. Now, with the sun setting, she was sitting in a car wearing matching Bakugou-given hickies with Kirishima.

Honestly, what else could happen? A villain could pop up and attack them right now and she wouldn't even blink. She'd probably just sigh tiredly and get it over with or maybe she'd use the villain as an excuse to take out her building frustration and send them flying to the moon.

Once they reached her place, she took a shower and changed into some regular clothes. She hadn't realized just how tense she was until that hot water had rushed over her body, soothing her muscles. Even Kirishima had noticed the difference in her when she stepped out and he finally let go of the tension in his body while sitting on her couch. It wasn't as comfortable as Bakugou's, but it was better than nothing.

"Feel better?" Kirishima asked as he stood up. He had changed as well, having had a change of clothes in his car, wearing baggy cargo shorts and a t-shirt.

Uraraka nodded her head. "Yeah, much better. Ugh, that hero costume is so tight." The shorts, flowy tank top, and sandals that she'd replaced it with was much more comfortable.

"Oh, trust me, I know," Kirishima replied with a chuckle, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Don't start with me on that," Uraraka warned him teasingly. "I'm pretty sure your hero costume - or lack thereof - is just an excuse to show off your hot body."

Kirishima laughed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Well, it had the desired effect on at least two people."

It felt so good to joke around and tease each other, especially after how tense everything had been today. Uraraka had felt like she'd been walking on a tightrope all day with no net underneath her. In the end, it had turned out that Kirishima had been there to catch her if she fell. Not being alone was such a relief. To be honest, she had kind of expected to be at home alone as usual, curled up on the couch watching a movie and eating take out noodles. How this was any better was beyond her, but it was.

"Let's get something to eat," Uraraka said. "I'm starving."

"Not gonna wine and dine me?" Kirishima asked as they walked out of her place.

"All you'll get from me is food poisoning," Uraraka told him. "If you want that, you're gonna have to ask Bakugou."

Kirishima bit his lip, refraining from saying anything as he unlocked his car, but Uraraka knew exactly where his mind had gone. It was her own fault really. What was wrong with her big mouth? And she couldn't even say anything because the same thought had popped into her head the moment they connected eyes over the roof of the car. Bakugou wining and dining the both of them at his place.

Yup, her mind had gone straight to the gutter. This whole day had thrown her off. The second they got a hold of that villain with the lust quirk, she was gonna wring his stupid neck. How dare he make her life any more awkward than it already was?

They stopped by a ramen place in between her place and Bakugou's. It was a decent, little spot that she had gone to before with Bakugou when they got suckered into working way past their hours late into the night because it was close by their hero agency. They had beer and sake as well, which, to be quite honest, Uraraka needed. She wasn't the type to drink a lot, but something to take off that last remaining edge was needed. Kirishima appeared to be in agreement since he ordered a drink right away.

When they got their drinks, Kirishima held up his beer and she did the same. "To us: for being attractive enough that Bakugou wants to screw us both." She snorted and they clinked glasses.

Even though they were here because of Bakugou, both of them decided without saying anything to not talk about Bakugou. Now that they were out of the apartment and couldn't hear Bakugou yelling at them, it was much easier to do. It had been a while since they'd actually seen each other, both of them wrapped up in their work as heroes, so catching up was pretty fun. By the end of the meal, Uraraka felt lighter than she had in days. She'd missed her friends more than she'd realized. She should call Tsu tomorrow and set up a time to have a girls' day.

Oh, gods, she hadn't even thought about how she would tell Tsu about this or if she would at all. Something like this was really awkward to tell anyone about. Tsu was her best friend though. They told each other everything and she had kind of told him about all the tension between her and Bakugou anyways.

(She was not going to tell Iida. At least not until after things cooled down. She couldn't handle that mortification.)

Finished eating and having settled their checks, which for once Uraraka didn't worry over, she looked down at her phone to check on the time. Deku hadn't texted either of them while they'd been gone, which she supposed was a good thing. Maybe he hadn't wanted to bother them, but she thought that he would've said something if things had gone wrong.

"You've got that worried look on your face again," Kirishima pointed out, tipping back and finishing the last of his drink.

Uraraka sighed. "I know he's in good hands."

"Not the hands that he'd prefer," Kirishima joked, "but good ones." She rolled her eyes. "Just shoot Midoriya a text and see what's up."

She didn't get nearly as bothered about being easy to read as Bakugou did. Both she and Kirishima tended to be open books, so she didn't get irritated that Kirishima knew exactly what she wanted to do. He didn't exactly give her permission to text Deku, but his acknowledgement of her desire made it easier to do.

 **Ochako**  
How is Bakugou doing?  
I mean, how are YOU both doing?  
Do you think we should come back?

Uraraka hadn't meant to send a flood of texts, but every time she hit send, she would think of something else. She had always been a serial texter though that used a criminal amount of emoticons. This was her restraining herself even though she was anxious. Luckily, Deku was quick to respond, probably sensing how worried she was. She hoped he was impressed that she'd held back for this long.

 **Deku**  
Everything is fine! Kacchan is a little feverish, but I think it's just his body fighting against the quirk. Getting him to take his temp was fun. He ate though and he's complaining about me, but things seem normal.  
I don't think it's a good idea for you and Kirishima to come back tonight. He won't like it, but I think the quirk will wear off by the morning at this rate.

Even though it was good news, Uraraka's spirits sank a little. She didn't like the idea of leaving Bakugou alone with just Deku. She didn't want Bakugou to think that they had abandoned him, but their presence was literally part of the problem. They could only help him by not being there for him. It was solid logic, but that didn't mean she had to like it either.

 **Ochako**  
Ok… If you think that's best, then I agree. I feel bad though.

 **Deku**  
Don't! You did everything you could to help him.  
Kacchan will get over it. Right now it's mostly the quirk talking.

That was what Uraraka was afraid of, though she didn't want to admit it. Of course, even without her responding or maybe because it took her too long to do so, Deku seemed to understand.

 **Deku**  
What I mean is that under normal circumstances he would respect your own desires and go at your pace!

Seriously, Uraraka didn't know how much more of this she could handle, so maybe it was a good thing that they couldn't go back to Bakugou's apartment. Deku knowing this much made her feel really awkward. She was certain that he knew about how she'd had a huge crush on him before (Deku was oblivious a lot of the time, but everyone seemed to know) and Bakugou was his childhood bully, school rival, and current...whatever they were these days. It must have been strange for him too, even if they had both moved past that part of their lives.

"So what's the deal?" Kirishima prompted.

Uraraka slid her phone back into her small purse. "Deku said that Bakugou is fighting the quirk and he should be back to normal in the morning, as long as we stay away tonight."

That didn't seem to appease Kirishima either. He clearly had wanted to go back and check on him as well. "Well, that sucks. We just wait it out then?" He groaned. "Ugh, I hate waiting. It's like a stakeout." He had never been one for sitting and waiting around, always one to prefer immediate action. He'd gotten better about it over the years, but he had too much energy to make things like that less than painful. "So what do we do?"

Twisting her lips in thought, Uraraka considered their options. "Do you work tomorrow?"

Kirishima shook his head. "I requested off."

"Me too." Uraraka stood up and put her hands on her hips decisively. "Sake and video games?"

The look on Kirishima's face as he gawked at her either suggested that Uraraka had grown an extra head or that she was shining like a glow worm. She couldn't tell if either one was a good thing or not. "Why have we not done something like this before?" He wagged a finger at her. "I know. Bakugou has been keeping you for himself, that greedy bastard."

Uraraka laughed so hard that she almost snorted again, catching herself at the last second. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

At some point during the night, she and Kirishima had fallen asleep on the couch. Uraraka woke up first as sunlight streamed through his blinds. The television must have turned off by itself after a while, although the gaming system was still on judging by the blinking light. They'd gone to his place since he had more video games. His couch was larger than hers and Bakugou's, but it was clear that he used it often. Still, it was comfortable enough where she wasn't in pain upon waking up.

She had fallen asleep curled up on one side of the couch, using the armrest as a pillow. On the other side of the couch was Kirishima, sprawled out with his feet under the coffee table. His mouth was wide open as he breathed softly and he still had a controller in one hand, meaning that he must've fallen asleep mid-game. His other hand was lying over her ankles. They'd only split one bottle of sake, but then they had been up late after an emotionally exhausting day.

Her first thought was of Bakugou, if he'd been able to get any sleep, and then Deku, who probably hadn't slept any in case Bakugou tried to slip out. She hoped Deku had today off as well, but she highly doubted it. Deku rarely took days off as it was. He would act like it was no big deal and that he was glad to help out. Small acts like staying up and watching over someone were what made him such a great hero.

Leaning forward, Uraraka picked her phone off the table and sent Deku a quick text asking how things were going. A few minutes later, as she was resting her eyes, he responded back with a simple, " _All clear, I think!"_ and a smiley face. He was just as bad about using emoticons as she was to the point where they had a running joke about having conversations in only emoticons. It always irritated Bakugou when he caught her doing that, especially in group chats, but it was funny.

Nudging Kirishima's thigh with her foot, Uraraka said, "Hey, Deku said we should be good."

Kirishima groaned in his sleep and dropped the controller, turning on the couch and grabbing her calf. "Five more minutes."

"You don't want to check on Bakugou?"

In response to that name, Kirishima's eyes opened. He thought it through for only a few seconds before sighing and sitting up straight. "Well, we have to face him sooner or later, right?" He pat her on the leg and then stood up, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a large yawn. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." She nodded her head. He shot her a lazy grin. "You're welcome to join."

Uraraka threw a pillow at him. He laughed, not even bothering to dodge it, and then sauntered away. That boy. He was taking particular enjoyment out of this. It threw her off and had her blushing and they hadn't even confronted Bakugou about his behavior while under the lust quirk.

True to his word, Kirishima's shower was quick. He made an easy breakfast that they could eat on the road while she freshened herself up. It was all so strangely...domestic. Kind of weird, but not in a bad way either. Besides waking up on a couch after drinking and playing video games, the whole morning reminded her of how her parents were together in the morning. She didn't bring it up in fear that it would weird Kirishima out, especially since she didn't know what to think about it, if anything. Maybe she was just making stuff up now.

By the time they reached Bakugou's though, Uraraka had worked herself up into a silent state of panic. What if they walked in the door and it turned out that the quirk hadn't worn off? After all, they wouldn't fully know until either she or Kirishima was in Bakugou's presence. He would probably be worse than ever before if that was the case, especially after leaving him with Deku all night.

What if he didn't want to see them? What if he was angry with them? What if he was furious with her for letting things go too far? What if he wanted to pretend like none of this had happened? What if he _didn't_ want to pretend like nothing had happened? What if he was so humiliated that he would never want to talk to her again? What if he blamed her? What if he wanted her only physically? What if he didn't want her in just that way? And what about Kirishima and Bakugou's feelings for him?

A hand on her shoulder made Uraraka jump in her seat and she looked over to see Kirishima giving her a concerned look. "I can hear you thinking and it's making my head hurt."

Uraraka fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "Sorry. I'm just…" She was a lot of things right now.

"It's okay," Kirishima told her. "I've got your back. Bakugou might be scary sometimes, but he only bites in bed apparently."

Wasn't that the truth? Although technically he had done it to her at work and in his kitchen. Good grief, she was not ready for this and yet she wanted to get it over with. She couldn't just walk around pretending like nothing had happened after yesterday.

They got out of his car and made their way to Bakugou's apartment. After knocking and hearing Deku's answer to come in, they mutually decided that Kirishima would go in first. If Bakugou turned out to still be affected by the lust quirk, Kirishima was the stronger of the two and he hadn't been manhandled by Bakugou nearly as much. Most of his rage yesterday had been directed at Uraraka for floating him and his threats, while very inventive, had been enough to make them wary.

Still, the wait outside the apartment after Kirishima slipped inside was unbearable. Uraraka had her arms folded across her chest and was bouncing her foot, trying to think of anything but what they could possibly say to each other after all of that. She could remain calm while fighting a villain, but this was something entirely different. This was excruciating.

"You're good, Uraraka!" Kirishima called from inside.

Huffing in relief, Uraraka opened the door and stepped inside, preparing to either be tackled against the door by Bakugou or yelled at by him. Instead, she got neither. Bakugou was sitting on his couch, a properly admonished scowl on his face. She could see the humiliation written in the lines of his body from the way he was holding himself, hunched over with his forearms on his knees, not looking at anyone. She must have stared at him for too long because he turned to glare at her and she let out a little squeak.

"Tch, I'm not gonna throw myself at you again," Bakugou snarled, though the comment lacked heat for once.

Deku slid his jacket back on. "I've got work in an hour, so I need to get going. I think the quirk wore off though."

"Thanks, man," Kirishima said, shaking Deku's hand. "We owe you one."

"No I don't," Bakugou complained. "You all owe me one after that. It was a shit night."

Uraraka couldn't help her curiosity. "What did you all do?"

"Nothing," Bakugou ground out at the same time as Deku said, "Played video games."

The normalcy of the night was so abnormal, considering the circumstances and who Bakugou had been with, that it made Uraraka snort. Bakugou practically growled at that, but said nothing. He really was cowed after what had happened yesterday. She'd never seen him so subdued before. Sure, he had calmed down some, most notably after his big fight with Deku in their first year, but nothing like this. He was embarrassed. Hell, they all were, except for Deku, who radiated cheerfulness.

"I hope everything works out," Deku said earnestly, as if that wasn't the most awkward statement of the year. At least Kirishima got a kick out of it. Deku gave Uraraka a hug and then pulled back to look her in the eyes. A while ago, something like that might've hurt, but they both had matured past that as well. "Call me later, okay?" He would want to make sure that she was okay, not just Bakugou. "You need to come over for dinner soon. Shoto still doesn't think you eat properly."

"I eat fine," Uraraka said with a pout on her face. This time, Bakugou was the one to get a kick out of something and she shot him a brief glare before turning back to Deku. "I'll talk to you later. Thanks again."

Deku smiled and waved at them. "Any time!"

"Never again," Bakugou countered. Deku just rolled his eyes and then walked out, leaving the three of them alone.

Which proved to be even more awkward than Uraraka had anticipated since none of them made a move to say anything or even move. Not even Bakugou seemed to want to say anything, more determined to glare at his TV as if it had done something to offend him. Kirishima and Uraraka connected eyes and he shrugged his shoulders. Apparently he didn't know what to say either. Uraraka didn't want to be the first one to talk, but if someone didn't say something soon, she was going to erupt.

"Just fucking spit it out already," Bakugou finally snapped.

Kirishima cleared his throat. "So, that quirk…"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Did Midoriya tell you how it worked?" Kirishima finished.

Bakugou was silent again, chewing over his words. Uraraka felt like she was holding her breath and didn't release it until he said, "Yeah." His voice was much softer than she had expected, considering how angry he had looked and spoken before. He sounded...reluctant. This was clearly not something he was comfortable talking about, but then he had never been one to talk about his feelings unless he meant yelling and hiding them.

Did he regret what he'd done? Maybe not exactly _what_ he'd done but _who_ he had done them with? All of Uraraka's insides felt twisted up, making her one big ball of nerves, and she didn't trust herself to say anything that made sense right now.

Letting out a huff of frustration, Bakugou ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "I don't know what you want me to say. You want me to apologize? It wasn't my fault. It was that fucking villain bastard's."

"I don't want you to apologize," Uraraka blurted out. Bakugou looked at her sharply. The intensity of his gaze made her want to clamp her mouth shut. It was different from yesterday, but even now, there was a hint of wanting in it that made her heart skip a beat. Was it the lingering effects of the quirk or something more genuine? "I actually want apologize to you."

Bakugou furrowed his brow. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you were under the effects of that lust quirk!" Uraraka wrapped her arms around herself. "And I feel like I took advantage of you."

"That's stupid," Bakugou said flatly.

Uraraka blinked. "Huh?"

"Okay, so the quirk made things a lot more fucking intense and made me feel like I was going crazy when I couldn't get to either of you," Bakugou continued in a heated voice, staring her down, "but I wanted to do all those things. I still do, even with the quirk gone." Uraraka's face turned bright red and then Bakugou's did as well upon realizing what he'd admitted out loud. He scowled at her, but it did nothing to take the blush from his face, which made him look a lot less threatening. "So I don't want your stinking apology!"

Blowing out some air, Kirishima sat down in the chair by the couch. "All of them?"

"Ugh, this is so fucking stupid!" Bakugou shouted, pulling at his hair. She supposed that they should've expected him to react this way to confronting him. Getting him to admit to any sort of feelings was more difficult than taking down a villain. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Well, tough shit," Kirishima replied. "Multiple cans of worms were opened yesterday."

"You're a can of worms," Bakugou grumbled.

"One that you apparently want to dick down," Kirishima shot back, pulling on his collar to show the hickey that Bakugou had given him yesterday.

Bakugou almost choked on his tongue and Uraraka threw her hands to mouth to stop herself from laughing, gasping, squeaking, or making some other weird noise in response to such a vulgar statement. He wasn't wrong though. Bakugou had been very obvious about his desire and even more so with his intentions for both Uraraka and Kirishima.

"Is that what you want me to say?" Bakugou asked, sounding almost close to defeat. It was strange hearing that tone from him; it didn't fit him at all. If there was one thing he never did, it was give up in any way. "That I've thought about fucking both of you way too many times? Let's go into more detail." He gave Uraraka a once over that had her toes curling. "I've definitely jerked it off to the thought of you, especially in that tight ass costume after you've taken down a villain." He turned to look at Kirishima, who was already gritting his teeth in preparation for whatever blow Bakugou was going to land on him. "Or that I've jerked it off to you in the locker room after we've worked out together? Do you even know what a fucking shirt is?"

Kirishima looked close to offended as he insisted, "I'm wearing one right now, aren't I?"

"When you hinted at screwing around with no gravity, I almost went out of my mind," Bakugou continued in a harsh voice. Uraraka couldn't pull her hands away from her mouth because she would for sure make some weird noise. Oh my gods, she had not been expecting this at all even after what he'd said and done yesterday. She hadn't planned on him being so upfront now that the quirk had worn off. "Because I've fantasized about it multiple times." He leaned back against the couch. "Just think about the positions we could manage."

"That's what I was saying!" Kirishima said. He clapped his hands and pointed to Uraraka as an idea hit him. "Oh, plus, listen to this idea: zero gravity blow job."

"I was counting on that before Uraraka handcuffed me." Bakugou folded his arms across his chest and gave Uraraka a pointed look. "Next time, you're gonna be the one handcuffed and begging."

Uraraka almost whimpered. "Next...time?"

A more serious expression came over Kirishima's face as he sighed and sat back in the chair. "Yeah, we should probably talk about that." Bakugou's displeasure over that was quite obvious judging by the look on his face. The fact that Kirishima didn't melt on the spot was an incredible feat. "It'd be better to just get this all out in the open so no one is confused or left wondering."

"You gonna do the same thing?" Bakugou questioned.

"Yeah, I am." Kirishima spoke with such genuineness, like he couldn't imagine being anything but honest about how he felt, that Uraraka felt a little ashamed for wanting to hide still. He was right though. If they were going to ask these things of Bakugou, then they had to do the same for him. No doubt he was feeling vulnerable and out in the cold after the lust quirk had forced him to act on his attraction. "We know the attraction is there, but I guess the big question is what do you really want from either of us? Is it just sex or something more?"

Bakugou stared him down. "You're really going to make me answer that, aren't you?"

"I want to know," Kirishima replied. "I don't want to sit in some limbo wondering if we want the same thing."

"And if we don't?"

Kirishima shrugged his shoulders. "Then I deal with it. At least I know the truth."

There was so much tension in the room that Uraraka couldn't possibly stand anymore. She sat down on the other end of the couch, making sure to give Bakugou plenty of space. He glanced at her briefly before looking away back in the direction of television, which was turned onto a muted news station, although they all knew that he wasn't actually paying attention to it.

Closing his eyes, Bakugou forced out the words, "It's not just sex."

Uraraka's breath hitched in her throat. She and Kirishima connected eyes again. It felt like they were on the precipice of something both terrifying and great. One of them was going to be disappointed. Of course Uraraka didn't want it to be her, but she didn't want Kirishima to get hurt either. He deserved so much more and she had a inkling that his feelings for Bakugou were stronger than he'd let on.

And so, carefully, Uraraka prompted, "For who?"

Bakugou clenched his hands into fists and, even though it looked like it physically pained him, he admitted, "Both of you." That threw both of them for a loop and Bakugou knew it. He opened his eyes and swore so violently that it made Uraraka flinch because of how tightly wound up she felt. "That's why it's fucking stupid. It'd be simple if I wanted to just fuck around with either one of you or both, but no, that's not it." He was starting to ramble now out of frustration, but it was for the best since Uraraka honestly didn't know what to say. "Last week, one of the guys at work was hitting on Uraraka and I about lost my shit and I don't even like anyone getting near Kirishima in that way. I haven't for years and didn't figure out why until recently."

"Oh." Kirishima nodded his head, but there was a dazed look on his face. "That's…"

"Sweet?" Uraraka offered, cringing as she did so.

"Freaking hilarious," Kirishima said before he burst into laughter.

Bakugou jumped to his feet. "It's not funny!"

Kirishima was laughing so hard that tears started to leak out of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his middle and fell back into the chair. After a moment, he stopped to wipe his eyes and sniff. "I mean, it kind of is." A few more chuckles slipped out. "Because I've felt the same way. Maybe not the raging jealousy, but yeah, I want more than just a hookup. Yesterday threw me for a loop."

"Same here," Uraraka admitted. Because if they could both be brave and say outright what they'd wanted, then so could she. It was really weird and she didn't know what they would do about this, but she did feel better after saying it out loud. Bakugou turned from glowering at Kirishima to giving her a weird look that she struggled to read, but she didn't look away. "So what do we do about this?"

They had to do something. They couldn't just sit on all this information and pretend like they didn't know it. Uraraka was pretty sure that she'd be the one to go crazy if they did that. She and Bakugou worked together. The office would be unbearable and filled with so much tension that they'd be able to use it to choke villains.

"Can we just all get drunk and fuck it out of our system?" Bakugou asked, avoiding eye contact with them.

Kirishima shook his head. "I'm only going to say this once, but I don't want some drunk hookup with you. I think I deserve more than that." Bakugou looked at him, but instead of glaring or scowling, there was something else that she couldn't place. "And quite frankly, so does Uraraka. She's not just a one and done girl."

"I know that," Bakugou mumbled, sounding admonished.

Uraraka was touched by Kirishima's words. She didn't want to mess around to get it out of her system. Hers and Bakugou's relationship was a strange one, but it was filled with respect and understanding, not just sexual tension. Okay, so she would totally be down to get with him, but she couldn't deny that she had always dreamed about it being a little more special than a drunken booty call. Yeah, she was a bit of a romantic. That wasn't Bakugou's thing, sure, but in her fantasies, he was enthusiastic and demanding, like how he'd been yesterday.

Kirishima held up a finger thoughtfully. "I've got an idea."

"Oh? What's that?" Bakugou drawled. "We all date each other?" When Kirishima shrugged his shoulders, Bakugou outright gawked at him. Uraraka was wearing the same expression. "You can't be fucking serious."

"I mean, not right away," Kirishima responded. "But how about we just...hang out, the three of us, do normal things and see where it goes? If something happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't. If one of us wants to make a move, we go for it - because it's clear that we all want the same thing." That was...true in a sense. "Obviously the main thing should be about communication - like if one person is uncomfortable with something or feelings aren't or are no longer returned, they need to speak up."

While Kirishima was explaining his idea, Uraraka was busy daydreaming of what that might entail. It sounded kind of similar to what they already did. She'd hung out with Bakugou and Kirishima before, but it usually involved some of their other friends as well. It had never been just the three of them. What would they do? Go to the movies? Go out for dinner? Cuddle in bed after a long day at work? Swap stories about villain takedowns and pro hero gossip? Make out? Would they all make out?

If she thought up anymore questions or scenarios, Uraraka's mind was going to explode. The strange thing was, as weird as it sounded, she wasn't really...against it. In all honesty, the more she pictured it, the less it shocked her. She thought of how easy things were with Kirishima last night after leaving Bakugou's and again this morning, just something as simple as falling asleep playing video games and eating breakfast together. She thought of all the times she and Bakugou pulled late shifts together and the one time she'd fallen asleep at her desk and woke up to his jacket covering her.

Still, Uraraka's anxiety got the best of her. "Would you really want that though, Kirishima? I know you're mainly interested in Bakugou. I wouldn't want to be this extra thing for you to feel like you have to work around…"

"Seriously, Uraraka," Kirishima said, "are Bakugou and I going to have to go down on you and tease you until you're breathless for you to get it in your head that we both want you?"

Uraraka's cheeks burned as red as Bakugou's eyes. "Kirishima!"

All he did was laugh. Even Bakugou was smirking at her now. Honestly, she felt ganged up on. It was one thing when Bakugou had said things before all of this that had her blushing. He'd always liked to push his boundaries and it was clear that she was an easy and favorite target of his. Now Kirishima was in on it and it felt like it was two against one. She was going to have to really up her game if she had to deal with both of them.

"Gods, Bakugou, you were really holding out on me," Kirishima laughed. "Teasing you was fun, but Uraraka is even better. She reacts so cutely."

Bakugou snorted. "She's so easy to rile up. It wouldn't be fun if she wasn't so hot when she's mad."

"Now you two are just being mean." Uraraka harrumphed and pouted at them. It only seemed to entertain the boys even more. She was half in mind to float both of them and toss them out the window.

Taking a breath, Bakugou looked at them both. "So…what do we do?"

Kirishima turned to Uraraka. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, um…" The pout vanished from her face as she tried to think of something quick. Sure, she had come up with a few scenarios in her head, but none of them had been for right now. "Honestly, I don't want to go out or do anything big. Being around a lot of people sounds kind of exhausting." She played with the pads of her fingertips. "I know you were stuck inside all last night, Bakugou, but would you mind staying in today? At least for a little. Maybe we can get dinner later?"

"Whatever you want, Round Face," Bakugou replied dismissively, surprising her with how easily he went with her simple suggestion. "But I need to go to the gym at some point."

"You just want to see me shirtless," Kirishima quipped.

"And watch Uraraka go at it in the ring," Bakugou added. "You should see her. It's fucking hot."

A grin worked its way onto Kirishima's face. "Looking forward to it." He stood up and put his hands on his hips, leaning back and then forward to pop his back. "You two pick out a movie. I'm gonna go get some snacks. I already know Bakugou only has snacks that will burn the hell out of my taste buds."

"Weak," Bakugou mumbled, but he picked up the remote and dropped back down on the couch. Kirishima shook his head and then slipped out of the apartment, looking a lot more upbeat than ever before, which left Uraraka alone with Bakugou for the first time since he'd tried to maul her.

Flipping through the channels with one hand, Bakugou waved his fingers of the other in a come-hither motion at Uraraka without looking at her. Even though her heart leaped into her throat, she pressed her hands on the couch and slowly edged her way over to him. She leaned her back and part of her side against him and he moved his arm over the back of the couch around her. As soon as she rested her head against him, she felt him take a shuddering breath and then his entire body relaxed, as if he'd been waiting for this all morning.

Gods, it felt so damn good that Uraraka was dizzy. Was this really happening? Was this a dream? Because she could not imagine another one of her fantasies coming true again.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Bakugou asked after a while, his voice little more than a low rumble.

"Yeah, that movie looks good," Uraraka replied without thinking.

He tugged on her hair. "Not the movie, Round Face. _This_."

"Oh." Uraraka felt a little silly, but there was nothing she could do about it now. "Yeah… Yeah, I am." She smiled. "I mean, I don't know how I'd explain it to people. 'Hi, this is my angry boyfriend, Katsuki, and this is my cheerful boyfriend, Eijirou' or whatever. I guess we don't have to explain it to anyone."

"Damn straight," Bakugou said with a grunt. "It's our business." He paused, his hand now idly playing with her hair in a way that made her want to shiver. "Katsuki, huh?"

Uraraka stretched her neck to glance back at him. "It was just a thought." He peered down at her. "What? I can save that for the bedroom - or maybe you'd like me to call you 'Lord Explosion Murder' in bed."

A lazy smirk stretched onto Bakugou's face. "Bold of you to assume you'll be capable of words."

Damnit, Uraraka had really thought that she'd had him there, but he hit her with that and she was left squirming on the couch. He was way too good at this. If she was going to be around both him and Kirishima more often, then she was going to have to work on her comebacks.

Kirishima came back a few minutes later, somehow managing to pick out her favorite snack. He dropped the rest of the offerings on the table. "Oh, good choice. I was planning on watching this movie soon."

Like it was no big deal, he picked up Uraraka's legs, plopped down on the couch, and set her legs down so that they were hanging over his lap. He rested his left arm on her shins and put his right on the back of the couch so that his fingers were grazing Bakugou's arm. It left her sandwiched in between him and Bakugou, but instead of feeling weird or uncomfortable, it just felt...natural. It was cozy. Both her and Kirishima were touchy people anyways. Bakugou normally wasn't, but maybe he was different around them. She could think of multiple times when he had touched her in the past few months when it wasn't really necessary.

Out of all the things she had come up with on the drive to Bakugou's this morning, this scenario right now had not been among them. It was so easy. Sure, there would no doubt be bumps along the way - this was definitely something very new and uncharted territory for all of them - but if they could go slow and figure their way through this, then maybe…

Well, maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it could be a great thing. Maybe it'd be a lot of fun.

One thing was for certain, Uraraka didn't feel alone and, most importantly, she felt safe. And that, she contended, was the best part after the whole mess yesterday. How cuddling up against Bakugou and resting on Kirishima made her feel even warmer than making out was beyond her, but she liked it a lot. She could get used to this.


End file.
